Midnight Kiss
by Lucifionne
Summary: —Kau tak bisa tidur, namun ada Jumin yang siap menghibur. "Jika yang kau inginkan adalah diriku, maka akan kuserahkan segalanya saat ini juga, hanya untukmu." [ Jumin/MC ]


**Midnight Kiss**

—Kau tak bisa tidur, namun ada Jumin yang siap menghibur.

Mystic Messenger © Cheritz

.

.

.

.

Saat ini tepat pukul dua belas tengah malam, kau tiba-tiba saja terjaga dari dunia mimpimu. Kau menggerakkan tubuhmu pelan agar bisa duduk di atas kasur tanpa menimbulkan suara yang tak diinginkan. Kau melirik pada lelaki tampan di sebelahmu, matanya terpejam terlihat begitu menikmati jam tidurnya dengan damai. Kau merasa iri, kau juga ingin melalui malam dengan mengistirahatkan seluruh anggota tubuhmu secara total. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi hingga waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan. Semenjak memasuki usia kehamilan minggu keenam belas, rasa kantuk dan lapar sering datang di jam-jam yang tak semestinya. Kadang kau merasa begitu lapar di jam lima pagi, kadang kau merasa tidak ingin memakan apapun saat jam makan siang tiba. Kau mulai mengantuk di jam tujuh malam, namun kau akan terbangun setelah tidur selama tiga atau empat jam saja; setelah itu kau akan kesulitan untuk terlelap lagi. Hal itu cukup melelahkanmu,

—Dan tentunya, suami tersayangmu juga.

Kau memutar ide di kepalamu, mencari cara agar dapat segera tertidur lagi karena sendirian di tengah malam begini sangatlah membosankan dan menakutkan. "Mungkin aku akan mengantuk lagi jika mengunyah sesuatu?" ucapmu pelan. Tanganmu lalu meraih sebungkus besar Honey Buddha Chips pemberian Luciel saat ia datang berkunjung tadi siang. Lelaki berkaca mata mahal itu juga membungkusnya sangat cantik dalam kado berwarna Mocca bermotif hati dan lilitan pita berwarna merah muda. _'Srakk'_ , suara sobekan bungkus plastik _snack_ tersebut menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sunyinya malam menambah efek dramatis dari suara yang timbul tersebut. "Upss...," kau kembali melirik pada ayah dari benih yang sedang tumbuh dalam kandunganmu, "hahhh, syukurlah dia tidak terbangun," ucapmu lega. Kau mulai mengunyah satu per satu keripik pipih yang terbuat dari kentang dengan cita rasa perpaduan _butter_ dan madu. "Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang rasanya jadi semakin enak ya?" tanyamu heran. Ini bukan kali pertamanya kau mencicipi makanan ringan yang sangat digilai oleh Luciel dan Yoosung. Saat dulu mencobanya untuk pertama kali, kau tidak menemukan ada yang spesial di cemilan ini—malah kau lebih menyukai keripik rasa balado yang lebih menantang di lidah. "Mungkin jika nanti Luciel datang ke sini lagi, aku mau minta lebih banyak dari dia." Beberapa menit telah berlalu—masih sambil mengunyah _snack_ tersebut, kau mulai merasa bosan. Kaucoba menyalakan _LCD_ besar di dinding kamarmu dengan _volume_ suara pelan—tak ingin mengganggu jam tidur lelaki di sampingmu.

"Eh? Kapan wartawan mengambil gambar itu?" keningmu mengernyit saat melihat fotomu sendiri di layar televisi. Tampak perempuan berambut coklat panjang mengenakan _dress_ ungu muda tengah berjalan memasuki rumah sakit mewah dikawal oleh lima _bodyguard_ berpakaian serba hitam. Tak ketinggalan juga suamimu yang merangkul erat pinggangmu— sungguh protektif. "Oh... ini kemarin sore saat ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kondisi kandunganku." Terkadang kau tak mengerti, kau bahkan bukanlah seorang selebriti namun akhir-akhir ini sering muncul di TV. Kau hanyalah perempuan biasa yang tak diduga bisa dinikahi oleh lelaki luar biasa. Sejak saat itu kau mulai banyak mendapat perhatian yang tak kau perlukan, kau tak membenci keadaan ini namun rasanya cukup mengganjal saat membaca berita tentang dirimu sendiri; untuk menonton dirimu sendiri di _screen_ besar dalam kamar tidurmu. "Sepertinya... aku sudah mulai agak gemuk ya...," ujarmu saat memperhatikan seksama potretmu di layar kaca.

 _"Hmmmhhh,"_ desahan seseorang mengejutkanmu yang tengah serius menonton televisi.

Kau pun menoleh, "Jumin? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyamu cemas.

Jumin Han—suami tercintamu itu menatapmu lemah dengan mata kantuknya. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah memilih bangun untuk duduk mendekati tubuhmu. "Kau sedang apa? Menonton TV?" Kau mengangguk pelan. Merasa bersalah karena telah merusak waktu istirahat berharga yang tentu sangat dibutuhkan oleh suamimu. "Kau memakan _snack_ itu lagi?" mata Jumin menangkap basah Bungkus Oranye mencolok dalam pangkuanmu, "Heh, aku tidak akan membiarkan Luciel untuk datang ke sini lagi nanti."

"H-hey! Jumin, apa maksudmu? Aku baru saja memakan ini, dan lihat—" kau menunjukkan isi dalam bungkusan tersebut yang masih tersisa cukup banyak, "—aku belum menghabiskan satu bungkus penuh. Lagipula rasanya enak. Aku suka."

"Aku tidak ingat bahwa kau menyukainya, kau tidak pernah memintaku untuk membelikannya untukmu."

"Entahlah, mungkin karena ini diberikan oleh Luciel, jadi aku suka."

Jumin makin serius menatapmu. "...apa maksudnya itu?"

"Eh!? Tidak ada maksud apa-apa!" serumu cepat. Jumin paling benci jika kau sampai meninggikan lelaki lain dibanding dirinya. "Aaahh, aku sudah bosan dengan _snack_ ini." Kau segera meletakkan sisa cemilanmu di atas meja di samping kasur. Kemudian meraih sebotol air mineral untuk diminum. "Haaah, kenyang."

"Baiklah, kau harus tidur sekarang," ucap Jumin seraya mengusap pelan punggung atasmu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara itu tangan kanannya membelai sayang perutmu yang membuncit. "Tidak baik untukmu dan anak kita jika kau bergadang seperti ini." Jumin juga menyempatkan hidung mancungnya menyesap lekat di helaian rambutmu. "Benar begitu 'kan, Istriku?"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengantuuukkk," kau tidak berbohong, kenyataannya memang matamu terasa sangat segar tanpa ada kemauan untuk terkatup. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Jumin," keluhmu dengan wajah sedih. "Aku juga sebenarnya juga ingin tidur sekarang."

"Mungkin saja kalau TV-nya dimatikan kau akan mengantuk lagi?" saran Jumin. Kau hanya diam saat suamimu memencet tombol merah pada _remote control_ ; seketika layar yang tadinya menyala langsung padam dalam hitungan detik. "Sekarang kembalilah berbaring dan pejamkan matamu. Kau harus beristirahat."

Kau masih keras kepala, menggeleng sebagai isyarat penolakan atas keinginannya. "Aku tidak akan mengantuk jika hanya begitu saja."

"Hhmhh," Jumin kembali mendesah lelah, "baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau bisa mengantuk. Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"Jika aku mengatakannya padamu, apa kau akan memberikannya untukku?" kau malah menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jumin mantap. "Apapun itu, akan kulakukan untukmu. Segalanya yang kau mau, akan kuberikan untukmu. Karena dirimu adalah ratu dalam hidupku." Telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit pipimu, rasa hangat seketika menyebar di sekujur tubuhmu. "Jika yang kau inginkan adalah diriku, maka aku akan menyerahkannya saat ini juga. Diriku, hatiku, hidupku—seutuhnya hanya milikmu seorang."

Kau meraba punggung tangannya yang masih melekat di wajahmu. "Kau serius akan melakukan segalanya yang kumau?"

"Tanpa terkecuali," ucapnya pasti.

Senyum mengembang di bibirmu. "Kalau begitu aku ingin kau...," lelaki tampan berusia 27 tahun di depanmu tampak siaga mendengar permintaanmu, "...memakai sepatu pemberian Ayahmu untukku di hari pernikahan kita, dan berjalan di depan sana."

Kau menangkap sekelebat seringai percaya diri muncul di wajah sempurnanya. Ya, hanya sekelebat yang mungkin tak lebih dari lima detik. "HAH!?" —karena setelahnya, sosok suami terbaik di dunia ini malah memberikanmu raut wajah super _shock_ atas reaksi dari ucapanmu barusan. "Sayang, kau tidak serius, 'kan? Mana mungkin aku bisa memakai sepatumu? Ukuran kaki kita sudah jelas berbeda. Lagi pula _heels_ -nya lebih dari sepuluh senti. Kalau sampai patah Ayah pasti akan mengomeliku."

"Jadi kau tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Bukannya tidak mau, Sayang," bantahnya lemah. Kali ini dia membingkai wajahmu dengan dua tangannya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Dia mengecup pelan pangkal hidung di antara dua alismu, namun kau mengelak. "Jika kau memintaku untuk membuat _pancake_ , dengan segera pasti akan kulakukan saat ini juga."

Kau menghindar dari tatapan matanya, "Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang akan melakukan segalanya untukku," suaramu begitu lesu. "Anakku," panggilmu pada janin yang mengisi rahimmu, "Mama sedih, papamu sudah mulai bisa berbohong sekarang."

"H-hei! Mengapa kau mengatakan itu padanya!?" Kau berhasil membuat seorang pewaris keluarga Han panik di tengah malam buta. "Jangan membuat anak kita berpikiran yang aneh-aneh," pintanya.

"Habisnya kau membohongiku. Kau tidak menuruti permintaanku..."

"Haahhh, baiklah." Jumin Han telah menyerah, ada senang yang membuncah, namun kau tahan agar tak terlihat olehnya. "Aku ambil dulu sepatunya." Dia pun beranjak keluar dari kamar untuk pergi mendapatkan benda yang kau maksud. Namun anehnya dia belum juga kembali setelah lima belas menit berlalu.

"Lama sekali..." gumammu pelan. Mulai bosan menunggu Jumin yang tak kunjung muncul, kau berniat untuk mengambil beberapa potongan Honey Buddha Chips yang sejak tadi masih menggodamu, baru saja kau memegang bungkusnya—

 _Click._

—pintu kamarmu terbuka. Suamimu telah kembali. Jumin Han telah tiba dan memasuki kamar tidur kalian. Dengan tangan kosong.

"Eh?" kau menatapnya heran. "Mana sepatunya?"

Jumin menggeleng. "Aku sudah mencarinya ke mana pun dan tak menemukannya."

"BENARKAH?!" pekikmu kaget—bahkan Elizabeth 3rd yang tengah tidur di pojok ruangan sampai terbangun akibat suaramu. "Bagaimana jika sampai hilang... Ayah pasti akan membenciku..."

"Aku tidak yakin jika hilang, tidak ada orang yang sembarangan bisa keluar masuk di rumah ini." Jumin benar, _penthouse_ yang kalian tinggali bukanlah tempat umum yang bisa dijamah siapa saja. Perlu izin ketat agar mendapat akses masuk ke dalam sini. "Coba kau ingat-ingat dulu, kapan terakhir kali kau memakainya dan di mana kau menaruhnya."

Kau mencoba mengulang kembali rentetan kejadian beberapa hari ke belakang dalam benakmu. Berusaha mendapatkan gambaran sepatu mahal tersebut. Sepatu yang kau maksud bukanlah sepatu biasa. Ayah mertuamu jauh-jauh pergi ke Paris demi bisa memberikanmu hadiah yang layak sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menerima lamaran anak semata wayangnya ini. Sepatu berwarna putih susu dengan hiasan mutiara dan berlian murni di permukaannya. Jelas bukan benda mahal sembarangan yang bisa kau kenakan di mana saja. Kau tidak mungkin memakainya saat kerumah sakit kemarin sore. Kau juga tidak mungkin menggunakannya saat ke bioskop untuk menghadiri _premier_ film terbaru yang dibintangi oleh Zen tiga hari lalu.

"Oh!"

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Jumin penasaran.

Kau menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Kau ingat seminggu lalu saat aku menemanimu ke Jepang—pesta pembukaan kantor cabang C & R di Osaka?" Jumin mengangguk, "itu adalah terakhir kali aku memakainya!"

"Kau... meninggalkan benda itu di Osaka?"

"Tidak!" bantahmu, "aku meletakkannya di sana! Di dekat keranjang Elizabeth 3rd!" telunjukmu mengarah pada sisi kanan ruangan tempat di mana kucing peliharaan suamimu beristirahat. Daun telinga mamalia tersebut bergerak-gerak saat mendengar namanya disebut olehmu. "Lihat, itu sepatunya!" ucapmu bahagia.

Kau bisa mendengar satu desahan napas keluar dari tengggorokan suamimu. "Baiklah..." Jumin pun berjalan mendekati sepatu tersebut dan mulai mengambilnya. Kau yang masih duduk manis di atas kasur empuk terus memandangnya antusias. "Sayang, kau yakin aku harus memakai benda ini?" tanya Jumin sambil menatap wajahmu dengan mimik memelasnya.

Kau mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Ayo pakai dulu, kemudian berjalanlah ke sini."

Jumin terlihat menggaruk malas lehernya. Setelah menarik napas panjang, dia mulai memasukkan ujung kakinya ke dalam sepatu tersebut. "Ukurannya terlalu kecil untukku," keluhnya. "Kakiku hanya bisa masuk sebagian saja." Bahkan mungkin hanya seperempat bagian yang berhasil dimasukkannya.

"Tidak masalah, ayo cepat jalan ke siniii," pintamu gemas. Kau tak bisa menahan geli di perutmu saat melihat betis maskulin Jumin dipadukan dengan sepatu berhak tinggi yang begitu manis. "Hihihi. Ya Tuhan, Suamiku, mengapa kau imut sekali sih?"

Jumin berusaha berjalan menuju arahmu sambil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, raut kesal terlihat jelas di wajah sempurnanya namun dia tak bisa protes atau pun marah kepadamu. Karena bagaimana pun, ekspresi bahagia dan suara tawamu adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam dunianya. "Kau sepertinya sangat senang ya, Nyonya Han?"

"Hihihihi! Maafkan aku, Jumin. Tapi kau kelihatan lucu sekali memakai itu!" kau masih saja terkikik geli melihat penampilan feminim suamimu.

Jumin masih terus melangkah mendekat, sepasang bola matanya masih mengawasimu. Ia terlalu fokus pada wajah gembiramu sampai-sampai dia tak memperhatikan gerak kakinya lagi. Tapak tajam dari _heels_ -mu tanpa sengaja menginjak bola bulu kesayangan Elizabeth 3rd. "Akh!" keseimbangannya pun hilang, dia pun terpeleset dan tersungkur di lantai porselen kamar.

"JUMIN!" Kau memekik panik, tanpa pikir panjang lagi kau berjalan cepat menghampiri suamimu yang sudah dalam posisi duduk. "Jumin, bagaimana kakimu? Kau baik-baik saja? Di mana yang sakit? Apa kau terluka?" kau menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Suamimu hanya menggeleng sambil melepaskan sepatumu dari kakinya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan ini padamu."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa." Jumin memijat pelan lututnya.

"Jumin... maafkan aku. _Hiks_."

Netra kelabunya membulat besar, terperanjat saat mendengar isakan keluar dari mulutmu. "Sayang, kenapa kau menangis?" dia segera menyeka air mata yang mengalir dipipimu dengan ibu jarinya. "Sayang, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Namun kalimatnya tak berhasil membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Air mata masih saja menetes tanpa henti. "Oh ayolah. Sayang, kau tahu kan kalau aku paling tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis begini?" Jumin menepikan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahmu. "Sayang, kumohon. Berhentilah menangis. Air matamu adalah kelemahan terbesarku di dunia ini," dia memohon seraya mencium; menghirup wajahmu berulang kali.

Isakanmu mulai mereda.

"Kau boleh memintaku untuk melakukan apapun, Sayang. Tapi kumohon, jangan pernah menangis lagi."

Kau hanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai mengantuk," ujar Jumin sambil mengkaji ekspresimu. "Kita tidur sekarang?"

"Belum," bantahmu.

"Baiklah jika belum mau tidur." Jumin menarikmu ke dalam pangkuannya, menumpukan berat tubuhmu di atas pahanya. Di posisi ini, dia bisa melihat jelas wajahmu dari sisi yang lebih rendah. "Semakin hari, kau terlihat semakin cantik saja. Aku jadi takut untuk membawamu keluar rumah." Kau hanya diam, matamu fokus pada bibirnya yang bergerak. "Aku takut kalau sampai ada yang bisa mencurimu. Aku tidak ingin jika kau sampai pergi dariku." Kau mengusap pelan wajah tanpa cacatnya. "Aku benar-benar bisa gila jika kehilangan dirimu, wahai dewi hidupku."

Cup.

Kau mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. "Jumin, suami tercintaku, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu."

"Kau janji?"

"Aku janji."

Kau menangkap garis senyum hiasi wajah rupawannya. "Terimakasih. Aku sangat bersyukur karena telah menemukanmu. Wanita terindah yang sangat mengerti rumitnya diriku ini." Dia menekan tengkukmu pelan, makin memperpendek jarak di antara kalian berdua—dan kini jarak itu benar-benar sudah lenyap. Dahimu, hidungmu, bibirmu, segalanya telah bertemu jadi satu dengan miliknya. Begitu hangat, matamu terpejam sedangkan tanganmu sekarang telah merangkul erat lehernya. Menikmati tiap sentuhan yang dia berikan, menghayati tiap lumatan dan sesapan yang dilampiaskannya padamu seorang. Ya. Kau tahu itu—tidak akan ada orang lain lagi yang bisa merasakan karunia luar biasa dari seorang Jumin Han.

"...Hah," kau melepaskan bibirmu, kini menyandarkan kepalamu di dadanya. "Jumin, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Dia menghirup lekat pelipis kirimu. "Err, Sayang. Kau tahu kan kalau kita sudah lama tidak … err, itu... akhir-akhir ini kau selalu tidur awal sehingga kita belum sempat melakukannya dalam dua minggu ini." Kau mendengar suara dengan nada canggungnya. "Karena kau sekarang tidak bisa tidur..., bagaimana kalau, err... kita melakukan _itu_ saja?"

Namun kau tak menjawabnya. Tenagamu telah hilang saat matamu terpejam rapat.

"Sayang?" Jumin memanggilmu pelan. "Sayang, kau masih bangun?" dia kembali memanggilmu namun masih tak dapat jawaban. "Sepertinya sudah tidur. Haahh, harusnya aku mengatakan itu sejak tadi. Mungkin dia juga mau."

Kesadaranmu semakin menipis, tapi kau masih bisa merasakan bahwa Jumin tengah membopongmu kembali ke atas kasur. Menyandarkanmu hati-hati di atas permukaan datar yang lembut, menyelimuti tubuhmu agar kau tak kedinginan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kau dengar suaranya samar, "aku ingin mengucapkannya terus menerus hingga kau tahu betapa berartinya dirimu dalam hidupku." Tangan hangatnya mengusap lembut rahangmu, memposisikan dagumu agar lebih mudah dijamah oleh bibirnya. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu, dan aku harap kau juga menginginkanku. Sama besarnya seperti yang aku rasakan padamu."

"Selamanya."

 _"You are my most precious treasure."_

.

.

.

 **\- FIN -**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hai :')

Akhirnya jadi juga ff pertama untuk fandom MysMe. HOREEE!

Astagaaaaaa... saat ini aku bener2 lagi mabok Jumin Han bangettttttttt T_T pokoknya tuh lagi suka2nya deh ngeliatin fanart Jumin/MC, baca ff Jumin/MC ya apapun lah yg ada jumin/mc nya lololol

aku takut perasaan ini bakalan tergantikan kalo abis ini aku lanjut maen route Zen atau Seven. Maka dari itu harus segera buat kenang2an sama Jumin dulu wkwkwkwkwkw tapi gatau deh. Kayaknya masih belum bisa move on dari Maz Ganteng satu ini T_T dia itu kaku di awal tapi manis banget di akhir www pokoknya menggemaskan banget aku sukakkk XD *mabok*

Kalo ada yg pengen liat gambar sepatunya MC, aku akan upload fotonya di FB.

BTW, makasih buat yang udah sempetin mampir di sini ^^

Silakan tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan

mau lanjut bobo dipelukan Jumin dulu XD

Regards,

Nakiri Alice.

muah. :*


End file.
